White walls and Red Blood
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Van Pelt is kidnapped about an hour after telling Rigsby that she loves him. The kidnaopper sends them a URL to a website where they can view a live feed of her being held captive. Can they save her before it's too late? Rated T for safety. REVIEW!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Mentalist

* * *

"Grace…"

"What? What's going on?" She said, looking around and nearly bumping into Rigsby who was standing over her.

"You feel asleep again."

"What? No, I didn't."

"You did." Cho and Jane said at the exact same time.

Just then Lisbon walked into the bullpen.

"Grace fell asleep again." Jane said sitting up with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Van Pelt," Lisbon said looking at her sternly, "You've been working non-stop. Go home and get some rest."

"Fine." She said, grabbing her jacket and leaving her bag on purpose.

"She forgot her purse." Rigsby said a few minutes later. "I'll run it to her."

"Okay, but hurry back." Lisbon said, going into her office as Cho and Jane shared a knowing glance.

He went to the diner a few blocks down where she was waiting for him.

"You forgot this." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." She said kissing him.

He then looked at his watch. "It's 4:30. So I'll be home around six."

They had recently started living together at her place, but he had to keep his apartment so that his address records wouldn't change.

"Okay." She said, and then thought for a minute, "We need to talk about it tonight." She said referring to the conversation that they had in the car several weeks ago.

"Okay. I should get back." He said handing her the purse and kissing her. The topic from the car always made him uncomfortable.

"Wayne," She said pulling him back towards her, "The reason I brought is up is because I don't want us to just be sneaking around. I don't wanna be just a workplace fling. I love you."

"You love me?" He said surprised. Everyone knew how he felt, but only Grace knew how he felt.

"Yes, I love you. Look at me. If I have to give up this job to be with you, I will. I've wanted this job my whole career, but I've wanted you since I was a little girl."

"Wow." He said pulling her into a deep kiss. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Rigsby. Yeah, boss. She already left so I had to drop it at her apartment. Yeah, I'm on my way back. Alright, bye."

"Lisbon?"

"Yeah, I gotta go." He said giving her a quick kiss and getting back into his car.

Around 5:30 he was finishing his last little bit of paperwork when he got the phone call.

"Wayne." Grace said and her voice was shaking like she was crying.

"Grace, what's going on?" He said.

"The man. Broke into the apartment. Hit me on the head. I can't see. It hurts." He then heard some shuffling and then nothing.

"GRACE!!! GRACE!!!GRACE!!!" He started to yell attracting the attention of his team.

He stood up and grabbed his gun out of his desk and started to walk down the hall to the elevator.

"Rigsby? What's going on?" Lisbon asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Grace has been kidnapped." He said.

"What? How?" Cho asked his friend.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find her." He said as the elevator door closed.


	2. We got a hit

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Mentalist

* * *

The team ran up the steps to Grace's apartment. Unsurprisingly the door was open.

Everyone went through the apartment as Rigsby received raised eyebrows because about half of the stuff in the apartment was his. When he walked into the kitchen he saw red blood splattered on the while walls and a small pool of smeared blood on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!!!" He yelled as he saw the blood on the walls.

By the time everyone got to the kitchen his shoulders were shaking and they walked in right as he punched the wall.

"Ooh… Nice dent… What's that on the fridge?" Jane said walking up to Grace's fridge.

"What the hell?" Cho said as he grabbed the picture.

"Let me see." Rigsby said snatching the picture.

He couldn't help but gasp when he saw it. It was Grace, HIS Grace duct taped to a chair in her bra and underwear, with multiple bruises and cuts on her body. On the back of the picture there was a scrawled on web address.

As a forensic team went through the apartment, the team was back at the office about to look up the website.

They were all crowded around Rigsby's desk as he typed in the web address.

A video soon filled the screen. It was the same as the picture from the fridge.

The man kept asking her questions and every time she got them wrong he slapped her or punched her.

"What's my favorite color?

"Blue." It was Rigsby's, but not the kidnappers so he slapped her.

"What's my birthday?"

"March 25, 1979." Same as before. Every question he asked her she would give an answer about him.

"Who are you in love with?"

"Wayne Rigsby."

Suddenly the man started to yell and beat her.

"My favorite color is brown, my birthday is June 27, 1977, and my name is Mark Jefferson!!!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Cho was typing the name in the DMV database.

"We got a hit. Mark Jefferson, age 32, 105 South Ridge Drive."


	3. Right now she needs me

All right, before we start the next chapter, I would like to ask my fellow Mentalist fans for some help. I have heard via the press releases that Rigsby and Van Pelt are making a big announcement in episode 2.12, Bleeding Heart. It has also been called a surprise announcement. I have heard from several, however, not entirely reliable, sources, that the announcement is that Van Pelt is pregnant. I do not know if this is true I can only stand by the announcement part of it. If anyone has any information about this please either post it on the reviews or send it in a private message. THANK YOU!!!

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been on Christmas Break and my little brothers have been hogging the computers, but now I have a laptop. It took a few days to get the Internet set up, but now you should get daily or almost daily updates on almost all my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist, but I wish I did.

The minute the words were out of Cho's mouth, the entire team was gone. By now, the whole department knew about Rigsby and Van Pelt, but didn't dare ask because he was already mad enough and they didn't want it taking it on them.

They had decided to all take one car, it was quicker that way. Cho was driving with Lisbon in the passenger seat, informing everyone that they had a location and needed back up. Jan e was in the backseat with Rigsby watching the video. The man had not stopped beating her. Each blow brought tears to Rigsby's eyes. Rigsby's abusive father had beaten his mother to death right in front of him. He knew they only had about ten more minutes, if they were lucky, before they would need a coroner instead of an ambulance.

"Boss?" Rigsby said tentatively, she was mad about their relationship suddenly being out in the open after she had ignored it for so long and now Minelli's replacement was breathing down her neck about it.

"What?" She said, slamming her phone shut and turning to face the backseat. It was amazing what you had to do to get an ambulance in Sacramento unless you had the dying person right in front of you.

"If he has a weapon, I'll shoot; I don't care where it's pointed. If he doesn't stop hitting Grace, I'll shoot. But, if he runs, I won't chase him. Ya catch my drift?" He said staring into her eyes.

"I don't." Cho said, not even taking his eyes off the road.

"I love her. I've needed her, but right now she needs me. If he threatens her, I'll kill him without even blinking, but if he runs, no matter how much I wanna rip his throat out, I'll go to her, no question about it. When you love someone it will be clear to you. When you find your true love, you'll know. There would be no question about the fact that you'd take a bullet for them and they'd take one for you. When Grace was shot and I snuck into the ambulance, she didn't seem worried about herself, she didn't show the pain. She was more worried about the fact that I hadn't been wearing a vest; she didn't shed a tear until she told me to wear my vest next time. In that moment, we both just knew. It isn't something you count on or expect, it's something that you just know and when it happens you'll do anything to keep it that way." He finished, lifting his head from the laptop, the entire time he had been looking at her and wishing that he could trade places with her.

"Next turn will be the house." Cho said breaking the silence that filled the van.

It was then filled with the noises of strapping on vests and getting guns ready.

When they got to the house, they noticed that the backup hadn't arrived yet.

"Jane, stay." Lisbon said as they got out of the car

The minute that Rigsby got out, he ran to the front door of the house.

"Rigsby!!!! Wait!!!" You don't know where he is!!!" Lisbon yelled as she and Cho started to run towards the house.

"I DON'T CARE! GRACE IS IN THERE AND EVERY SECOND I SPEND OUT HERE IS ANOTHER SECOND SHE HAS TO SPEND IN THERE!" He yelled as he kicked down the door.

As soon as he got into the house he could hear something coming from the basement.

He could hear Cho and Lisbon entering the house as without a single thought except rescuing his girlfriend; he opened the basement door and ran down the stairs.


	4. I knew you'd come

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, but, no surprise, I wish I did.

When Rigsby ran downstairs he couldn't believe what he saw.

His girlfriend was sitting, duct-taped to a chair in the middle of a room. The man was still hitting her and the wall across from her looked like a giant collage.

"CBI! STEP AWAY FROM HER AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!!" He yelled as the man turned his head.

As Lisbon and Cho came down the steps the man ran out a door leading outside.

Remembering what had been said in the car Lisbon and Cho ran after the man.

Rigsby knelt down in front of the chair where his girlfriend was sobbing. She was bruised and bleeding.

"Hey, hey, babe, look at me, you're fine." He said stroking her hair with one hand and removing the duct-tape with the other hand.

The minute she was free she fell into his arms.

"I love you so much. I knew you'd come." She said and then kissed him.

She started to stand up, but then a shooting pain swept through her body.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll carry you." He said picking her up and wincing at the bruises and caked blood covering her body. As he carried her up the stairs and kissed her on the top of her head.

As they came to the living room of the house he put her on the couch and put his shirt on her shivering body. He tried not to notice the red blood that instantly seeped through the white fabric and reminded him so much of the kitchen in the apartment.

Out the window he could see Lisbon and Cho leading the man, well, his name was Mark Jefferson, but the name would always be forever ingrained in to his mind so he didn't wanna think about it anymore, out to the car.

The ambulance pulled up to the house and Rigsby was glad. Her face had started to grow pale and she kept wincing, he tried to distract her, but he hated to see her in pain, he would've traded places with her in a second.

He held her hand and stroked her arm as the paramedics moved her to a gurney and Cho, Lisbon, and Jane started to look through the basement.

As he got in the ambulance with her Jane ran towards him with a plastic bag full of what looked like papers.

"You need to see these. They're really creepy." He said handing them to Rigsby and then the ambulance doors shut behind him.

"Hey, babe lemme see." Van Pelt said, fogging up the oxygen mask that had been placed over her mouth and nose.

"Oh my God. All of these are of me!" She said as the monitor showing her heart rate and blood pressure started to loudly beep and then suddenly changed to one loud beep.

"She's coding!!!" Suddenly the ambulance was a blur of movement and Rigsby was shaking. Suddenly, the door opened. He hadn't realized that they were already at the hospital. The gurney was quickly moved into a trauma room in the ER and he tried to keep up, but he could feel her being taken further and further away until the slow steady beep of the machine filled the room and suddenly he felt her coming right back to him.


	5. Can you help me?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, but, no surprise, I wish I did.

"Grace, Grace." Rigsby said as he ran up to the gurney.

"Hey," She said opening her eyes and placing her hand in his.

"Hi Agent Van Pelt. I'm Dr. Jenkins. Judging by the extent of your injuries you probably have some internal injuries. We need to run a few tests to see where they are and then immediately take you into surgery. We got lucky this time. Next time we might not be so lucky." Dr. Jenkins said.

"OK, can we have one minute?" He asked the doctor.

'"Sure." She said and then handed her a hospital gown and pointed to the sink on the side of the room. "Change into this and try to clean yourself up." She said and then walked out of the room.

Rigsby closed the blinds as Grace sat up on the gurney.

"Can you help me?" She asked him with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, sure." He said going over to the sink and wetting a cloth.

He took his shirt off of her and ran the wash cloth over her body while he tried to distract her from the many more bruises and cuts that were suddenly visible on her body.

After he finished and put her in the hospital gown he kissed her and said I love you he opened the door and told the nurse that Van Pelt was ready. She put her in a wheelchair and took her down the hall. With nothing else to do Rigsby went to the waiting room where the rest of the team was waiting and for the first time in his life wasn't able to eat anything.


	6. I'll never eat again

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, but, no surprise, I wish I did.

About half an hour later, Dr. Jenkins brought Van Pelt in her wheelchair out to the waiting room.

"I'll be right back; I just need to go get the last set of X-rays." Dr. Jenkins said and left them.

Van Pelt was weaker and in more pain than before, but they couldn't give her painkillers because of the tests that were being done.

"Van Pelt. I thought I told you not to do this to me again." Lisbon said slightly smiling and leaning down to hug the younger agent.

"Well… Boss, it was kinda hard to resist the chance to be in pain and out of work." She said smiling at Lisbon.

"Hey, how are ya feeling?" Rigsby said approaching her and squeezing her hand.

"Like crap." She said laughing.

"Well, you looked like crap." He said, but then she looked him like she had when he had said 'For 20 million dollars, I'd kill you.', and he quickly added, "Very, very, hot and sexy crap." Then leant down and kissed her cheek.

"All right, I have all of Agent Van Pelt's last test results. She has 4 broken ribs and a slightly bruised lung. She also has a significant amount of internal bleeding. We need to get her into surgery immediately." She said looking at her.

"But she's gonna be okay. Right?" Rigsby said grabbing his girlfriend's shoulder and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Absolutely. There are, of course, the normal risks of surgery, but she should be fine. It's about a 3 hour long procedure. We need to take you back to your hospital room and prep you for your surgery." She said wheeling Van Pelt away as Rigsby held her hand and the other team members settled into the waiting room.

In the hospital room, Van Pelt was done being prepped for surgery and was about to go to the OR.

The nurses put up the sides on the bed and wheeled her out into the hallway while Rigsby was holding her hand and stroking her.

"Can we have a minute?" He asked the nurses who had been staring at him non-stop.

"Sure," they said, "Call us when you're ready." They then turned the corner.

"I love you." She said, she had gotten paler and was too weak to sit up.

"I love you too." Rigsby said and was starting to cry. Grace was the first person that he cried in front of and the only person he cried in front of, until she had gotten kidnapped.

"Hey, I'll be fine." She said, though sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than him.

"Don't you dare die on me Grace. I'll never eat again. I mean it. I can't live without you. I need you. And not today, not tomorrow, but eventually I want to propose to you and I'll look like a crazy person proposing to a grave."

"And I'll be there to say yes. Not today, not tomorrow, but eventually, maybe in about a year." She smiled and then he leaned down for a long kiss.

"Okay, she's ready." He said smiling down at her and squeezing her hand one last time.

He then walked down to the waiting room and sat down.

"She's going to be fine." Cho said as he sat down next him.

"I know. I just love her so much. I love her too much. If anything ever happened to her I wouldn't be able to go on.

"Look, they gave Lisbon some paperwork to fill out because the incident might be work related. This type of surgery has a 90% success rate. That's about the best you can get."

"Thanks man," Rigsby said looking at his friend.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. Anyone wanna come?" Cho asked.

"I do!" Jane said shooting up in his seat. And then the two men walked off.

"I believe we need to talk." Lisbon said sitting down next to him.


	7. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, but I bet you already knew that

"You deliberately disobeyed me, the department, and the rules. Do you have any idea how much trouble this has gotten me in? IA is even considering an investigation to see if my leadership abilities meet department standards."

"I, uh, uh…" He stammered. He had expected this day to come, but he had always expected Grace to be sitting next to him, not in surgery.

"The two of you had been together since the case with the "haunted" house, or at least according to Jane. You were able to keep it a secret and it didn't affect your work. When Van Pelt got shot, you followed procedure. And honestly I can't afford to lose either of you. I was able to convince Minelli's replacement to let the two of you stay together and with the unit, but there are some rules. Keep it out of the workplace, don't let it affect your work, and don't let it change your judgment."

"Wow, boss, really, thank you." Rigsby said at a loss for words.

Jane came back into the room and sat down next to Rigsby. "Something good happen?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"You could say that." Rigsby said smiling back. He knew that Jane had talked Lisbon into challenging the rules and no matter how much he would hate the man in the future, he would always be grateful for that.

About four and a half hours later, Grace hadn't come out of surgery yet and the whole team was trying to convince Rigsby that everything was fine, but as the minutes wore on, he had a harder and harder time believing them.

"Agent Rigsby?" Dr. Jenkins said approaching him.

"How is she?" He asked as he stood up.

"There were some complications in the surgery-"

Rigsby cut her off, "Wait, but she's okay right?" As he spoke the other members of the team gave each other worried glances and Jane absentmindedly ran his hand down Lisbon's arm.

"Yes, they were fairly easy to fix. It took a little longer than we expected, but everything turned out great. In about two weeks she'll be able to go back to her normal routines. She's still a little groggy from the anesthesia, but she's asking for you."

"Thank you, doctor." He said then walked as fast as he could without running to her hospital room.

"Hey," He said approaching the side of her bed.

"Hey," She said smiling up at him as he smiled and sat down next to her.

"Grace-" He started to talk, but she interrupted.

"Mark. I knew him in high school. We dated for about a year in eleventh grade, but he started to get creepy so I broke up with him. I started to feel like someone was watching me and the night of graduation he tried to strangle me in the auditorium bathroom, luckily, my best friend stopped him and the next day I filed a restraining order. I didn't see him again until I started working with the Iowa police. It was only for about a year, until I could get enough good references to work with the CBI and this team. It was hell. He followed me, but I could never prove it. Then I moved here and everything was fine. My biggest worry had gone from my violent stalker, to having to deal with my feelings for you. I didn't even know he was in California."

"Hey, look at me. It's not your fault. He's going to jail for violating a restraining order, assault, and kidnapping a CBI agent." That's 20 years at least."

"There's another thing. I lied about not having a sister. I do- I mean, I did. I was thirteen and she was sixteen. I don't remember why it happened. I just remember walking into the kitchen and finding my sister on the floor dead, with her wrists slit. She looked so pale, that it didn't seem real. It just looked like she was playing a sick joke. I kept screaming, "Halley, wake up." But she didn't wake up. She just lay there. She was dead." As she spoke she started to sob.

"Grace, hey. I'm gonna climb into bed with you. Okay? I'm right here. Just relax, okay?"

After he climbed into bed with her he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "None of this is your fault. I love you. The past is the past, we can't change what happens. What really matters is the future and who you spend it with. Lisbon talked to me while you were in surgery and basically said that we can stay together and with the unit as long as it doesn't affect our work. Sometimes things just work out the way you want them to. Sleep now, I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." She said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and then drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
